


because i could never love you like that

by abbyarcaine



Series: one reason to stay (one thousand reasons to go) [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire!Josie, also no humanity because josie would turn it off, ripper!josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyarcaine/pseuds/abbyarcaine
Summary: "Always and forever, if she'll have me."Josie’s blood runs cold as she watches Penelope and she’s vividly shaken from the memory, frantically trying to recall all the words.or, the no humanity vampire!josie that no one really wanted





	1. can't think of a better reason to die

“Josie.” She ignores the voice, continuing her movements and holding her position. Alaric and his sentimental heart had refused to starve her out, refused to let her be drained. He’d even been the one to untie her from the chair. Oh, what a well placed pout to daddy could do.

Feeling his eyes on her, she makes a show of taking in another unnecessary breath before switching positions to face him. The calm that stretching brings her is interrupted upon seeing her mother standing by Alaric. Josie sends her a saccharine smile as they approach her cell.

“Sweetie, I know it’s hard but it’s going to be okay, we can get through this.” Josie drops her facade and speeds to the bars, her hands reaching to hold them. She lets her true face show, ignoring as the vervain on the bars begin to burn.

“This? This is me and I’ve never felt better. You know what they say, like mother like daughter.” She hisses at them before turning around and resuming her yoga routine. They’re speechless, which is how most of these conversations go, and she waits a beat, before hearing shuffling and suddenly an intoxicating scent invades her senses.

“Cruel and unusual punishment, you must be taking a page out of Lizzie’s book.” Josie calls out, her fangs dropping on instinct. “Sure, let’s go with that.” She freezes at the voice and suddenly there’s a creak and the distinct scent of magic is in the air. Whirling around, she’s met with a teasing gaze of Penelope Park.

“So you’re a vamp now, huh?” Her eyes take in Penelope’s figure, dressed in a Salvatore uniform and complete in her cape. Her eyes go for her hand however, where she can see blood trickling down her wrist. Josie stands, mesmerized by the slow trickle and the tantalizing scent.

“—in Belgium of all places. After all those months of searching and finally finding it. You just had to go and get yourself turned didn’t you?” Josie tunes in as Penelope rambles and she meets Penelope’s gaze, who looks at her amused.

“Oh this?” She gestures to her bleeding hand. “A little incentive, let's call it that.” Before Josie can say anything back, the door to her cell pops open and Penelope pushes on it, letting it swing out before leaning on the bars.  

“You know I could kill you right now if I wanted to.”

“But you won’t.”

“And how do you know that?”

“I trust you.”

“If you really trusted me, you’d know better than to try for bringing back my humanity.” Penelope narrows her eyes at the comment, before stepping aside from the entrance. “I could drain you dry.”

“Then by all means, Jojo.” She bows condescendingly, “Have at it.” Josie widens her eyes, watching as Penelope pulls a knife and slashes her wrist. Blood leaks out of her arm and Penelope staggers, dropping the knife and stumbling back.

The sight of blood brings an ache to her gums and she lets her fangs drop, speeding quickly towards Penelope. Pinned against the wall, Josie leans closer and lets her fangs scrape against Penelope’s neck. She can hear her heart beating fast, the blood pumping through her body, and with a deep inhale, she succumbs to her nature.

“Josie…” Penelope’s heart begins to slow, but Josie ignores it in favor of savoring the taste of her blood. Like sweet ambrosia. Josie is hit with the scent of lillies, and she bites harder, starving for a good meal. Penelope moans out, her head dizzy and her vision blurring. She reaches up around Josie’s neck and cradles her head, tilting her neck further away and giving Josie better access. “Josie.” She whispers, her breathing getting labored.

“Josie!” Another voice yells out but Josie ignores it, she ignores everything as her world narrows to the taste of ambrosia and the sweet smell of lillies. The body in her hands stills and she releases her grip, watching as Penelope slumps to the ground.

“What did you do?” She ignores Hope in favor of licking the blood from her hands, her mouth and the front of her shirt stained and dripping blood. There’s more commotion and Josie feels herself being pushed back, pinned to the wall and finds herself staring at her mother.

“I can’t find a pulse,” Hope cries out, cradling Penelope’s head. Alaric comes into view, gauze in his hand, with M.G. and Lizzie trailing behind.

“How did she get down here?” Alaric all but screams, frantic seeping through his voice. Josie takes it all in, quirking an eye at the scene before her, all the cogs in the machine constantly moving. Her eyes stop in center, meeting an empty and hollow gaze and her breath catches.

Penelope’s face is serene and unmoving. She is frozen in an emotionless state and Josie hones her hearing, waiting for the heartbeat but all she’s met with is silence. Her hands reach up to her mother’s arms keeping her pinned to the wall and she suddenly finds herself in an apartment.

 

.

 

_“Okay, away from prying ears as you requested,” Caroline sends Penelope a smile as they move towards the couch in the center of the room. “Do I wanna know what you did this time?” After working together for almost a year, Caroline has come to expect the unexpected from the witch. With powers as great as hers and an undying loyalty, the girl had a tendency to go into things impulsively._

_Penelope chuckles and averts her gaze from the blonde. This was new, Caroline notices. Penelope keeps her gaze on the floor, opening her mouth to say something before closing it once more. “Well…” She trails off. “I actually wanted to ask you something.”_

.

 

Josie shakes her head, blinking in confusion before meeting her mother’s gaze. “What the hell is this?” She asks.

“It’s a memory,” Caroline explains, “A real one.” Josie looks at her uncomprehendingly before her mind becomes clouded once more as the memory overwhelms her.

 

.

 

_“Hey, no secrets between us. Remember?” Caroline sits down and pats the open seat next to her. “You can talk to me about anything, you know that.”_

_Penelope takes in a shaky breath and nods before she moves towards Caroline, stopping just short of her. “If—when we find the cure, I know you want your daughters to live their lives but what if….”_

_“We don’t?” Caroline sighs, her hands covering her face. “You’re a great friend, to the both of them, really.” She fixes Penelope with a pointed gaze at the snort that lets loose._

_“And because of your help we will.” Caroline affirms, “And when we do, I want them to live a full and happy life. Grow old, have kids, fall in love.” Penelope meets her gaze then. “Ask me.”_

_Penelope’s eyes widen at the demand and she chuckles nervously. “Of course you knew.” She shakes her head, a blush staining on her cheeks. Caroline smiles at how nervous she is, how the confident and brash badass in her head is so head over heels in love with her daughter. Her heart softens at the thought of Josie being happy with her._

_“I know I’ve made mistakes, I let your daughter go once for her sake but when we find this cure, I want to be there by her side for everything. I’m in love with your daughter, Mrs. Salvatore. And it would make me the happiest woman in the world if you’d give me your blessing to spend the rest of my life with her. Always and forever, if she’ll have me.”_

 

.

 

Josie’s blood runs cold as she watches Penelope and she’s vividly shaken from the memory, frantically trying to recall all the words. _I’m in love with your daughter_. Caroline keeps her hands on Josie’s shoulder, grounding her as Josie begins to spiral. “No! Show me more!” She thrashes in Caroline’s grip and uses her strength to push her mother off. Before she can move to hold her mother down, her eyes glaze over as she glances to Penelope’s body.

Alaric has Penelope’s body in his arms and Lizzie and Hope are concentrated on casting a spell, the incantation murmured with their arms stretched over Penelope. “What have I done,” She whispers out, her breath catching.

There’s blood, she sees the blood, Penelope’s blood. Everywhere. On the wall, Penelope’s neck, the floor. Her hands go slack and she feels her knees give out. Looking down, her eyes take in the blood stained floor, her knees are sticky. Her hands are stained crimson and her shirt is soaked. The smell reaches her nose and she feels the last of her restraint snap.

Tears stream down her cheeks as guilt and remorse wash over her, and she sobs and sobs. Josie feels her mother’s arms around her and she leans into her embrace, “Oh god, what have I done?”

Through the tears and the pain and all the emotions rushing back, all Josie can feel is the heartbreak that seeps through to her cold, unbeating heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to hmu @parksaltzman on tumblr // always up for prompts or just y’all screaming at me :)  
> also this vid (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17IreBYrO7Y&t=4s) will just uhh make it mean more so


	2. than with you standing by my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the spirit of the season finale (which i am totally not freaking out over) here's the sequel some of y'all requested :)

There’s blood everywhere. Her head is throbbing, her vision is blurring, and she’s burning up, boiling and hot. Lava in her veins. She’s reaching for too much magic, there’s too little, and it’s all magic she doesn’t have, that Hope can’t give her, but she has to do this. Penelope has to live. 

_“En Dugas, Tuas, Animos.”_

Her breath catches as a fire in her chest begins to spreads, burning through her fingertips and scorching her nerve endings. She can feel Hope sagging against her, exhaustion taking over and with it, the flow of magic staggers. Pain bursts in her head and she screams, interrupting the incantation, and suddenly everything stops.

“Lizzie!” Hope has an arm around her, the only thing keeping her up, and she opens her eyes. Her father has Penelope in his arms still but he’s speaking, M.G. has his fang face out and he’s nodding, he’s crying, and then she’s gone. The sight of Penelope dying is burned to the back of her eyelids and the sudden disappearance of her tears an unwilling scream from her throat.

That feeling, that burning sensation. It’s getting stronger, it’s crawling up her throat, and all Lizzie feels like is throwing up. Everyone’s talking now, she can hear Hope’s voice in her ear. Her dad is muttering something, pacing and then sitting on the steps, burying his face in his hands. It’s too loud and too quiet and Lizzie whirls around looking for Josie. She stumbles, the world spinning around her, and she pulls Hope closer to her.

“Where—” It’s just them. Hope and her dad. It’s quiet, the stifled breathing and sobs echo in the cell. Lizzie can’t stop shaking and raising her hands to her cheeks, she feels tears. And then they hear the screams. And Lizzie feels her chest tear in two. “J-Josie, her humanity—” Lizzie chokes out. The searing pain surges through her and she doubles over.

Hope’s hand is on her cheek and Lizzie leans into her hold, her throat sore and burning. “It’s going to be okay, Lizzie. We did it.” Lizzie tries to answer, there’s yelling all over again and she sees her father and Hope looking down on her and then it’s suddenly black.

 

.

 

M.G. runs. The weight in his hands, the scent of blood, time slowing, he ignores it all and he runs. How could have he been so stupid? Penelope had mentioned something important in her last call. Too distracted with containing Josie, he hadn’t given it a second thought, hadn’t thought of the implications and the details over handing Josie’s necklace to her. 

M.G. shakes away the distraction, focusing on seeing in the total darkness. He’s almost at the school and when an ear piercing scream echoes from behind him. Oh, god. Josie. With his hearing he can hear the sobs, the self loathing all leaking out, and his heart aches for her. He wants to go back, to hold her, tell her that being a ripper doesn’t define her but he can’t. So he runs faster. 

Penelope remains motionless. A part of him wants to listen, needs to hear her heartbeat but if he does…. M.G. wouldn’t know what he’d do if he was met with that silence. God, if he had known what she’d been planning. M.G. would have tried to reason with her, that Josie would come back just for her, no need for drastic plans. But he also knows Penelope would have been a mess, having to see that Josie for more than a day. Oh, god. What was he going to tell her parents?

He shakes his head and focuses on his task, getting Penelope to the school. Risking a glance, he takes in the blood, the gauze pad is soaked through and her shirt is completely soaked now. But in that see of red, M.G. catches the glint of a silver necklace and his heart leaps into his throat. Josie’s necklace. Pushing down the urge to scream, the anger and the emotions, he runs faster, and forest soon turns into a familiar path leading to the school. “Help! Landon! Rafael! Help!”

M.G. bursts through the doors of the school, frantic as his blood lust sets in. The few students milling around stare back at him, but he ignores them. He’s buzzing now, there’s too much blood and oh god. He pushes past the students and heads for the nurse’s office, stopping at the door.

Rafael appears and his eyes widen at the body in his hands. M.G. all but shoves her in his arms. “Go,” He yells, his face twists in anguish as the blood lust begins to overcome him. “Help her.” Rafael nods and dutifully carries Penelope into the nurse’s office. M.G. watches, sinking to the ground, exhausted and electrified at once, the smell of blood still invading his senses. He hears commotion in the office, trays moving and metal instruments clanging and medical terms and incantations fly through his mind. He leans his head back and sob.

 

.

 

When Lizzie wakes up, the sun is streaming through a window and she feels its warming rays on her. She’s lying on her back in her room. The memories from last night come rushing back and panic sets in, she’s ready to bolt, whether it's to find Josie or to find Penelope, she doesn’t care she just needs to leave. Before she can move, there’s a hand on her shoulder and she jolts up. “Hey, hey, easy.”

Hope stands above her, her eyes are red. The color is drained from her face and her voice is just a whisper. Lizzie shakes her head, confused. Hope says something, but all she can do is blink at her. “Where’s—” Her voice catches and her hands go straight to her throat, it burns.

“Oh, here.” Hope offers her a glass of water, positioning a straw for her.  

“Thanks.” She mouths, taking the glass and drinking. Hope watches her, a worried look on her face. She looks worn and Lizzie wonders how long she’s been out. She wonders how much pain Josie’s in, if the surge of excess emotions through her had come from their twin pains. Seeing Penelope die… Josie needed someone with her now.

“She’s okay,” Hope speaks up. “The spell worked for the most part.” Lizzie breathes a sigh of relief, handing back the glass to Hope who sets it on the bedside table.

“...for the most part?” A stray observation. Maybe it had been too much magic. Or too little. What if—

“It’s...hard to explain.” Hope stands and walks for the door, beckoning for her to follow. Lizzie has no choice but to follow her. Outside the room, the halls are quiet. The school is deserted and it doesn’t feel right. No milling students, none of the younger years running around.

Probably driven away after everything. Josie’s rampage left a trail of bodies throughout Mystic Falls and the unwanted attention had inevitably attracted hunters. And hunter families. That were now all dead thanks to Josie, again. But nonetheless.

As they near the med bay, a sinking feeling settles deep in Lizzie’s stomach. The spell had taken so much from her and despite her failing grade in her Chemistry of Magic class, she’s pretty sure that means it took more from Hope. A part of her is worried. How long had Hope stayed up, is she feeling the adverse effects of the spell or is it worse. Before she can comment, Hope leads her through the doors and into an isolated room.

Lizzie’s eyes widen and her hands fly to her mouth, stifling a gasp. Penelope is serene. She’s still on the bed, no wires or tubes going in her. She looks too still to be alive. Too clean and too sterile. Too much, too much.

“There were complications,” Hope explains, gesturing towards Penelope, “Your dad says she’s healing. But she wasn’t dead when we cast the spell and—.”

“Oh, god.” She died, she was already coming back. That much magic going into her… Their spell. “She’s going to wake up, right.” She turns to face Hope, who moves closer and takes her hand.

“She will.” Hope nods her head in determination. “We just don’t know _what_ she’ll come back as.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for the comments and kudos y'all really fueling me to write  
> as always, feel free to hmu @parksaltzman on tumblr // always up for prompts or just y’all screaming at me :)


End file.
